


[podfic] The Pendragon Guide On How Not To Date

by read by lunchee (lunchee)



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1.5-2 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-08
Updated: 2010-06-08
Packaged: 2017-11-05 07:19:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/403822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunchee/pseuds/read%20by%20lunchee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>The Pendragon Guide On How Not To Date</i> by <b>mariana-oconnor</b> read aloud.</p><p>Modern day student AU. Still set in Britain. Morgana sends Arthur on some blind dates that don’t go quite according to plan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] The Pendragon Guide On How Not To Date

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Pendragon Guide On How Not To Date](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/8459) by mariana_oconnor. 



  


**Duration:** 1:47:09  
 **Song Credit:**  
 _Friday I'm in Love_ by The Cure  
 **Download** :[M4B](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/pendragon-guide-to-how-not-to-date-audiobook)(49MB)|| [MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/download.php?hvnhnezwhdz)(49MB)  


**Author's Note:**

> I do love oblivious!Arthur and You're-incredibly-slow-but-I-still-like-you!Merlin. Very cute, awesome scene setting and you know, Merlin's awesome. That's pretty much all I care about.


End file.
